Drowning
by daydreamer2465
Summary: He was drowning. The water was cold and dark around him, pulling him under. All of his life had been spent fighting to keep his head above the waves and he had fought so hard, but he was tired now. There was no will left to try and stay afloat. No on was willing to throw him a line to keep him from being dragged under. This would be his last night. One-Shot. T for some language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

He was drowning. The water was cold and dark around him, pulling him under. All of his life had been spent fighting to keep his head above the waves and he had fought so hard, but he was tired now. There was no will left to try and stay afloat. No on was willing to throw him a line to keep him from being dragged under. This would be his last night. He stared at the knife in his hand. It was rusted and worn, but it would serve its purpose. In the morning some poor soul would stumble across him in an alley and if he was lucky they would call the cops. If not, who knows what would happen then. His body might not be found for weeks. Maybe they'd be able to identify him, maybe not. He didn't really care. He didn't care if there was a funeral either. No one would come. Not Sam, not his mom. Frank sure as hell wouldn't come. He'd probably go out and celebrate.

He slipped the knife in his boot and walked into the bar. Might as well have a few drinks and flirt a little before he could never do it again. He knew he looked like crap, but no one noticed. Most of the people here tended to look like crap. As he looked around the bar, and cursed his luck. It was filled with Star Fleet cadets. He knew they were in town, but he had hoped they wouldn't be allowed to leave their rooms till their shuttle departed the next morning. Apparently they got some free time for the night and decided to spend it at a bar, no matter how sketchy said bar was. About three drinks later he spotted a very pretty cadet enter the bar and sit down at the bar. He heard her order multiple drinks and he approached her.

 _"_ _That's a lot of drinks for one woman."_

 _"_ _And a shot of Jack, straight up,"_ she told the bar tended.

 _"_ _Make that two. Her shot's on me."_

 _"_ _Her shot's on her,"_ the cadet replied, glaring at him slightly. " _Thanks but no thanks."_ She turned away from him. He persisted though.

 _"_ _Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?"_

She scoffed and quipped back, _"I'm fine without it."_

 _"_ _You are fine without it."_ he said slightly drunk. " _It's Jim. Jim Kirk."_ There was a pause as he looked expectantly at her. He sighed. _"If you don't tell me your name I'm going to have to make one up."_

The cadet relented. _"It's Uhura."_

 _"_ _Uhura? No way! That's the name I was going to make up for you. Uhura what?"_ She rolled her eyes, _"Just Uhura."_

 _"_ _They don't have last names in your world?"_

 _"_ _Uhura is my last name."_

 _"_ _They don't have...first names?"_ He was definitely drunk, but that's how he wanted it. It would make later tonight easier. She laughed and shook her head. He walked around to stand next to her. _"So a cadet who's studying. What's your focus?"_

 _"_ _Xeno-linguistics. You have no idea what that means."_

 _"_ _Study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, Syntax. It means you have a talented tongue."_ Uhura looked rather impressed and said as much. _"For a moment there I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."_ Ouch. That was harsh. But he didn't let it dissuade him because this was the first conversation he had had with a woman that didn't involve him trying to get her into bed and he was actually enjoying it. Also it was probably the last conversation he would have with a woman. So he took the comment in stride _"Well, not only."_ She laughed again. She had a pretty laugh. Another cadet approached them, _"This townie isn't bothering you right?"_

 _Oh beyond belief,"_ she replied, still laughing, _"But its nothing I can't handle."_

 _"_ _You could handle me if that's an invitation,"_ he replied smirking. The cadet glared at him, _"Hey, you better mind your manners."_

Jim really wasn't in the mood for this tonight. _"Relax cupcake. It was a joke."_

 _"_ _Hey farm boy. Maybe you can'y count. There are four of us and one of you."_

Jim was feeling cocky. What's the harm in getting the crap beaten out of him. It wouldn't matter either way in a few hours and maybe it would help speed the process along. _"So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight."_ He smirked at him and patted his cheek and turned back towards the bar. He turned back around in time to catch a fist in the face and the fight started. He heard Uhura telling them to stop it but she was ignored. Jim held his own for a bit, but four against one wasn't good odds. "Cupcake" slammed him on a table and started pounding his face. Jim relished the feeling. Pain always cleared his head. He could distinctly hear Uhura yelling at the cadets but to no effect. Then suddenly there was a shrill whistle and everyone looked up at the source. A Star Fleet Captain stood there looking at everyone.

 _"_ _Outside. All of you. Now."_ Everyone hurried outside except Jim. The Captain looked down at him lying on the table. _"You alright son?"_

His head hung off the table and he looked up at the captain. _"You can whistle really loud, you know that?"_ he slurred.

They were sitting at a table in the now empty bar. He was having a drink and had napkins hanging out of his nose.

 _"_ _You know I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are."_

 _"_ _And who am I Captain Pike?"_ Jim just wanted this conversation to be over so he could leave and use the knife that was still tucked in his boot. He was sufficiently drunk enough to actually have the balls to do it. Getting his ass handed to him also helped in that too.

 _"_ _Your father's son,"_ Captain Pike replied. He internally sighed. Even hours before his death he was still being reminded of the hero that his father was. Dying and leaving his family in shambles. Leaving his wife to take care of their minutes old son, not realizing that she would just leave him and his brother in the care of an abusive step father while she ran off to the stars to deal with the grief she felt. Some hero.

He turned and looked over his shoulder at the bartender raising his now empty glass, _"Can I get another one?"_

Captain Pike continued, _"In my dissertation I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."_

He scoffed, _"Sure learned his lesson."_

 _"_ _Well that depends on how you define winning. You're here aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Thanks,"_ he said sarcastically. He was really done with this conversation.

 _"_ _You know that instinct to leap without looking, tat was his nature too. And in my opinion something Star Fleet's lost."_

 _Why are you talking to me man?"_ Jim laughed. He really needed to get out of here. Pike wasn't fazed. _"Cause I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? Do you like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?"_

 _"_ _Maybe I love it."_

 _"_ _So your dad dies. You can settle for a less than ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special."_

Jim did not like where this was going. Pike kept talking, _"Enlist in StarFleet."_

 _"_ _Enli-?"_ he laughed. _"You must be way down on your recruiting quota."_ Pike barely blinked. _"Well if you're half the man your father was StarFleet could use you. You can be an officer in four years. You can have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is don't you? Its important. Its a peace-keeping in humanitarian armada."_ Jim interrupted him.

 _"_ _You done?"_

 _"_ _I'm done."_ About time too he thought, ready to leave.

Pike stood up. _"Riverside Shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leave tomorrow, 0800."_ Pike paused before adding, _"Your father was captain of a Starship for twelve minutes. He saved 800 lives. Including your mother's and your's. I dare you to do better."_ He left. Well shit. He couldn't turn down a dare and he had a feeling that Pike knew that. Bastard. Jim left the bar and got on his motorcycle. His plans for the night were definitely not happening. He drove around for awhile before stopping by the shipyard. He watched them building an amazing Starship. The U.S.S. Enterprise. The flagship of the Federation. It was then that he made his decision. He would join StarFleet. For once in his life someone had thrown him a raft for him to cling onto, to keep him form being sucked under. Unfortunately he already knew that it wouldn't last long. Pike's hand would keep him afloat for a little while longer but he would reach a breaking point soon. He drove into he shipyard smirking inside at the surprised look on Pike's face.

 _"_ _Nice ride man,"_ a random worker commented. Jim got off the bike and tossed the keys to the guy. _"It's yours."_ He walked past Pike turning to look back at him as he boarded. _"Four years? I'll do it in three."_

Three months later he was still at StarFleet. Of course he had no friends. No one liked a smartass, genius farm boy. He hadn't really changed. He still drank every Friday night and still slept with every girl he could. But he wasn't dead. He hadn't done it yet, but the raft that Pike had thrown him was starting to sink, dragging him beneath the cold, dark waves. One night, when he had reached the point he had been at that night at the bar, he was wandering the campus. He had been locked out of his room by his roommate again. He didn't even know the guy's name, just that he hated Jim. And he couldn't care less what the guy thought of him. He rarely slept in his room when he could get into it anyway. There was no way he was going to have a nightmare in front of that jackass.

The old, worn knife was in his boot again. Tonight would be the night he would finaaly use it.

Voices floated across campus. Some guys in his year were out and they were clearly drunk. Before he could get out of their line of sight, they spotted him and came towrds him. He could tell they were looking for a fight and Jim didn't like his odds. There were eight of them and one of him.

"Hey Kirk!" Jim knew there was no point in trying but he started walking away anyway, ignoring him.

"Dorm room too fancy from the barn you're used to sleeping in? Hey I'm talking to you!"

The cadets caught up to him and the leader, Derek, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Jim reacted, harshly shoving Derek away from him, "Get your hands off me," he snarled. NOrmally he would have a witty comeback and act cocky like he usually did, but he was not in the mood tonight. Derek grabbed him again, his buddies helping to hold Jim in place. "You should show a little respect farm boy," he growled.

Jim snorted, "To a mama's boy like you? I'll pass." He knew the punch was coming, but it still hurt. He fought back but there was really no point. He got the crap beaten out of him. About ten minutes later, Derek and his buddies gave up kicking Jim a few more times, where he lay on the ground they left. Jim lay there for awhile, trying to regulate his breathing. He had at least three broken ribs, a couple cracked, a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, probably a concussion, and many cuts and bruises. Some of the cuts were deep and bleeding pretty heavily because one of the cadets had a knife and decided to use it. They probably just killed him for him. He wouldn't have to do anything except lay here and as an added bonus to escaping his crappy life, they would get in serious trouble for what would be considered murder.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone else approaching.

"Hey are you okay?" A hand landed on his shoulder making him jump and he cried out in pain from jostling his body.

"Shit," the newcomer muttered. Jim heard him rustling in his bag and he hard the sound of a tricorder. The guy was a doctor, great.

"I'm going to roll you over okay." Jim moaned as his body was moved but being on his back relieved some of the pressure on his ribs. A hand felt his forehead and Jim pried his eyes open, trying to see who it was. The tricorder beeped again and he heard the guy swear under his breath.

"Damn morons, getting themselves beat up and making my job harder. Probably drunk or thought it would be fun to fight and things got out of hand." Jim's eyes opened and he stared at the doctor kneeling in front of him. It was the man from the shuttle. The one who threw up on him. He was wearing the same grumpy frown that he had three months ago. McCoy. Leonard McCoy was his name. Recognition crossed McCoy's face.

"You're the kid from the shuttle."

"And you're the grumpy drunk who threw up on me." McCoy just scowled at him.

"What he hell happened to you?" He was busy wrapping some of the cuts on Jim's arms and torso. When did he start that? He must be really out of it.

"Some drunk cadets," he muttered. McCoy grumbled some more under his breath about stupid cadets.

"Well I need to get you to the hospital. You have broken and fractured ribs, deep lacerations, a serious concussion, and God knows what else." Jim panicked for a second. He hated hospitals. He painfully reached his hand up and grabbed the doctor's arm before he could move.

"No hospitals, please."

McCoy raised an eyebrow at him, disbelievingly, "Seriously kid? You're well on your way to dying and I'm not allowed to take you to Medical!?"

"Can't-can't you just patch me up here?"

"You want to go three for three on idiotic comments? I can take you back to your room."

"Not gonna work. My roommate locked me out again. S'why I'm out here." His words were starting to slur from blood loss.

"I swear to God kid..." McCoy muttered under his breath. "Fine I'll take you back to my room. I don't have a roommate." After awhile filled with much cursing on both their parts, Jim and McCoy managed to get back to McCoy's room. The doctor laid Jim on the couch and before Jim had time to think a hypospray was jammed into Jim's neck. Jim had just enough time to yelp in surprise and say something about allergies before he was out like a light.

Jim awoke groggily, but pleasantly numb. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a couch in an unfamiliar room. He panicked for a second before last night came back to him. He sat up slowly, groaning.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Jim looked over at the doctor who was standing in the small kitchen.

"How long have I been out?" Jim questioned.

"About 18 hours. You're lucky I didn't drag your ass down to medical. After I knocked you out you went into cardiac arrest from an allergic reaction to the sedative." Jim winced.

"Sorry. I have a lot of allergies."

"No shit. I got access to your medical records. Is there anything that you're not allergic to?"

"Not that I can think of," Jim replied. He looked the doctor in the eye. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He got up, put his shirt on over the bandages, slipped his shoes on, and headed to the door.

"Sure kid. Just avoid getting the shit beaten out of you in the future. And take it easy with those injuries! You come back here because you overworked yourself, I'm sending your ass straight to medical!" McCoy called after him. Jim smirked.

"Sure thing Bones!"

"Bones?"

"Yeah when I first meet you, you said, and I quote, 'Wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones.' And doctors from a long time ago were called sawbones, thus Bones," Jim smirked at the incredulous look on the newly dubbed 'Bones' face.

"Don't you dare call me Bones Kirk!" 'Bones' spluttered.

"K Bones!" Jim called back, closing the door behind him, blocking out the doctor's cries of indignation.

After that event, Jim and McCoy became friends and eventually best friends. Jim refused to call him anything but Bones and eventually Bones just went with it. You could rarely find one without the other. If Jim got into a bar fight Bones was always there to patch him up, drag him back to the dorms, or sometimes even join the fight with him. And one day, Bones would smuggle Jim onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, allowing Jim to save the world. After that night, Jim never even thought about using the knife again. He also never saw it again, thinking he lost it, not realizing that a certain doctor found it when patching him up and took it from him, but he wouldn't have cared if he knew. He had no use for it anymore. Thinking back on their friendship, he realized something. Pike might have thrown him a line to keep him afloat in the dark waters of his life when he convinced him to join StarFleet, but Bones actually took him by the hand and pulled him out completely, and keeping him from falling back in. He was no longer drowning and never would be again.

 **A/N: This was just a one-shot that I had rolling around in my head. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **The italicized dialogue is directly from the movie. I do not own it.**


End file.
